1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job information display device which displays the execution state of a job in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a job is input to a printer which is connected to a network and is shared by a plurality of users, the timing at which the execution of the job is completed is variously changed depending on the state and the like of each preceding job accumulated in the printer. Therefore, one user might go to a paper discharge tray in order to confirm whether the document is printed in accordance with one user's job. However, there is some possibility that another user's job is executed before one user's job is executed, and even if one user goes to the paper discharge tray, one user's printed document might not be output. Further, one user cannot find out whether one user's printed document is output or not, until one user confirms the contents of the printed documents which are accumulated in the paper discharge tray. Therefore, when another user's document is printed, the user views another user's printed document. To solve the above problem, various types of technologies for informing the user of the execution state of each job in the printer have been proposed.
For example, the following job management device is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-125123). In the job management device, on a display unit of a UI device which is integrally provided on a printer or which is provided via a network, a job list in which a job which is currently executed by the intended printer and jobs waiting to be processed are listed, is displayed. The job management device accepts the cancellation and the like of the selected job.
In addition, the following technology is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156872). In the technology, when a multi function peripheral is shot by using a mobile phone, the display information is displayed on the mobile phone in accordance with the shot portion of the multi function peripheral. For example, in case that a sheet conveying unit of the multi function peripheral is shot by using the mobile phone when the jam is caused, the portion in which the jam is caused is displayed so as to be overlapped with the multi function peripheral in the shot image.
In case of the method for displaying the job list on the display unit of the UI device which is integrally provided on a printer or which is provided via a network, under the conditions in which a plurality of printers exists in an office, the user cannot immediately grasp the printer which executes the user's job. Further, in case that the user's job for printing the document on only one sheet of paper is executed between jobs for printing the documents on a large number of sheets of paper, it is difficult for the user to accurately grasp the timing at which the user's job is executed. Further, in the job list in which texts are arranged, it is difficult for the user to viscerally grasp the execution state of the user's job.
In the technology of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-156872, the portion in which the jam is caused, and the like can be viscerally recognized. However, in case that there are a plurality of jobs waiting to be executed, the information for indicating the timing at which the user's job is executed is not provided.